


We Don't Share!!!

by DavyWer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Peter is a creeper, Succubus, but i love him that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, at least they fight like a married couple already." Isaac said, smiling. Scott nodded.</p><p>"I want a divorce." Stiles grumbled, while the alpha sat down on the couch.<br/>--------------------<br/>Or the one where Stiles and Derek are forced to team to kill a succubus, and it's hiding in a strange and very promiscuous sexy club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Share!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, my grammar probably is a shit, i've no beta and i've no idea of what i wrote and i don't care xD , i just wanted to post this, bcs feelings.....Like i always say, just pretend u can understand what i wrote, while i go hide myself in the corner...for all of you that will read this till the end, THANK U, i love u all, for all the others that at least read the title, well u tried.Hope u guys will enjoy this fic, bcs i really loved writing it, also if sometimes was a pain....
> 
> Teen Wolf and these characters are not mine.  
> It's a pity i don't own Teen Wolf bcs otherwise it'll be full of porn, or at least sexy scenes and sterek would be already Canon (well more canon bcs to who says it isn't i reply -->Bullshit!!).
> 
> Ps=suck it Miss Blake, i knew u were the damn darach!!!!!Sterek endgame always!!!

WE DON’T SHARE

 

Stiles started the jeep, _"it’s too much to ask for a quiet weekend in Beacon Hills?"_. He got out of the driveway and headed toward Derek’s apartment, located in the suburbs. He took another look at the message.  
  
 **We have a problem meet us at Derek’s.**  
  
Scott’s sms was as usual exhaustive. Stiles sighed and parked on the street in front of the Loft.  
  
And to think that he was planning a wonderful marathon of Star Trek, " _better be life or death."_  
  
As soon as he crossed the threshold,  immediately felt guilty for what he had thought. He saw Isaac sitting on the couch holding Danny, who was pale and asleep.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Asked shocked as he ran close to the two boys and peered closely at the body of the unconscious teen.  
  
"Danny was attacked," Scott approached the three boys and removed, gently, the sheet that covered Danny’s chest.

"Oh my god, what are they?" Stiles had his mouth open in shock, the young man's body was covered with small pink spots.  
  
"Are marks, signs of a succubus or an incubus in this case, they appear after he is fed." Lydia said, not even raising her eyes from the book she had in her hands. Stiles hadn’t even noticed the girl sitting at the table near the window, the young girl was reading a book that seemed to be old and dusty. Next to her sat Peter, busy at the computer.  
  
"Where did it happen?".  
  
"Me, Allison and Danny were at an 18’s birthday party in town, we were having fun, everything seemed normal, Danny had met a cute boy. Go to think that he was, in reality, a monster that feeds on sexual energy". Lydia shook her head demoralized. "In this book there is nothing useful”. She got up from the chair and went near the window. "We were lucky that Scott and Isaac were around, otherwise ...." She didn’t finish the sentence, but was clear to all what she meant.

"Deaton said that after a little rest, Danny will be as good as new." Scott said with an hesitant smile.  
  
"I think I found something," Peter said suddenly, and in a few moments Derek came down the spiral staircase and entered the living room. Stiles didn’t notice at all that the young Hale was wearing a black jeans and a gray top that clung like a second skin, _not at all_ .......  
  
"What does it say?." Asked the young Alpha, coming behind his uncle to scrutinize the pc.  
  
"Um, the succubus, or incubus, can only be killed in the next two hours after he is fed and that it must be a virgin to do it."  
  
All heads turned simultaneously towards Stiles. Peter grinned.  
  
"Luckily for you, you can still count on me." The young man said, _"_ _and if this continues, I may as well start collecting cats",_ he thought disheartened. Stiles seemed to see, for a moment, Derek's eyes become red, then return to their natural Hazel.

"How can we know where will be the new attack?". Asked Isaac, while gently stroking Danny’s hair.  
  
"Allison's father was already keeping an eye on the attacks, we were able to make a copy of the map. All attacks were made in trendy clubs and in the evening, two days from each other."  
  
"There's a good chance that on Sunday there is a new attack." Hypothesized Lydia.

  
"We have to go to Godiva." Peter said firmly.  
  
"The naked woman riding a horse?". Asked Stiles eyes widening.  
  
"No you idiot, Club Godiva." Peter said rolling his eyes. "If I were a monster that feeds on sexual energy, there would be no better place than the Godiva."  
  
"It's one of the most exclusive sexy clubs." Said Lydia discouraged.

Peter opened his wallet and pulled out a gleaming golden card. "Not for me, I am one of their VIP members". The creeper uncle replied with a wink. That _if I were_ , did not seem so hypothetical, thought Stiles, as he scanned the glittering gold card.  
  
"I have no intention of going there with you." He said resolutely.  
  
"Well, you don’t have much of a choice, your friends here," and gestured in the direction of the other teens, "have all been seen by the succubus and you can be sure that he will have already changed shape, but has very clear in his mind the faces of your friends. "  
  
"I'll go." Said Derek cutting short, while taking the card out of his uncle’s hands, who snorted.  
  
"My dear nephew I forgot to tell you that this club is frequented by many werewolves, in fact also one of the owners is one of them." Peter smiled maliciously, "it seems that to maintain your cover, you and Little Red, will have to spend a lot of time _together_ these two days, starting from tonight. "  
  
Derek snorted and rolled his eyes, Stiles became completely red, his mind wandered dangerous paths, while the others, suddenly, found staring at the floor very interesting.

 

 

______________________________

 

"I swear that if you give me another kick tonight, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." Said a Derek sleep-deprived and irritated.  
  
"It's not my fault if you take more than half of the bed, and you speak in your dreams!. For one so quiet during the day, you talk a lot at night." Said Stiles, crossing his arms and defying Derek with his eyes.  
  
"Well, at least they fight like a married couple already." Isaac said, smiling. Scott nodded.  
  
"I want a divorce." Stiles grumbled, while the alpha sat down on the couch.  
  
Peter came up to Stiles and sniffed. Derek let out a slight growl. "And even smell as if they were mated."  
  
"The fact that they wear the clothes of the other one helps." Admitted Scott.

"But it doesn’t help my wardrobe!, That there," he gestured towards the young Hale, "is widening all my T-shirts, with his muscles and the muscles of his muscles." Concluded Stiles depressed.  
  
"Of course, because I am happy about having to wear your ridiculous T-shirts with Batman, Superman, or who the hell is this I'm wearing now." Derek said indignantly, moving away the shirt from his chest to better look at the design.  
  
"Is Captain America!, Oh my god, where the hell have you been all this time?," Said Stiles upset, "at least I don’t wear only black or shades of gray."  
  
"Stiles, I'd love to see you in 50 shades of gray." Peter said, smiling mischievously.  
  
"You," said the young man pointing to the creeper, "don’t even start."

 Derek sighed in frustration, and got up from the couch.  
  
"Luckily tomorrow is Sunday." Muttered the alpha, "died the succubus, I can go back to my routine."  
  
"Sure, I bet there are many dark corners that feel lonely without their broody friend." Said Stiles, raising his eyebrows and turning a skeptical look at the werewolf.  
  
"The thing I miss the most, is slamming stupid teenager with absurd names, against the walls," said Derek smiling menacingly, showing a hint of fangs.  
  
"I bet you can’t wait to bang me." Replied mockingly Stiles and Derek frowned with perplexity, the human suddenly became aware of his own words and blushed. "Wait, that came out wrong, I didn’t mean to say that you want, that .. you and I. .. oh my god! ", added the young embarrassed.  
  
"You can talk after about your strange kinks," added Lydia, "now I think it's best to discuss the plan, because from what I see here," and pointed first to Derek and then to Stiles, "we still have a lot of work to do."  
  
"The sweet Lydia is right, to look mated just smell like each other isn’t enough, you have to show off a certain attitude .." Peter admitted. "Um, think about Scott and Allison."

 

"No thanks."  
  
"No."

 

"But Stiles, Allison and I already have been mated for six months, maybe Peter does have a point, although it bothers me to admit it." Replied Scott confident.  
  
"I have no intention of becoming Derek’s dog, no offense Scott," said Stiles turning an hesitant smile to his best friend.  
  
"And I assure you that I’m not at all like Allison." Added Derek irritated. And if this phrase echoed in Stiles’ mind as a suggestion to the favorite sexual positions of the Alpha, well, just his perverted mind was aware of it.  
  
Suddenly the phones of Peter and Isaac signaled the arrival of a text message.  
  
"Not even dream about it”. Replied Isaac staring at Lydia.  
  
"Well, why not." Peter said with a shrug, then headed towards Stiles.  
  
"What is it, what do you want? "Asked the boy, seeing the strange look that the undead uncle was giving him . Suddenly the old Hale took his face in his hands and the teen saw dangerously the space between their mouths shrink. " _Oh my god, he isn’t going to kiss me?",_   thought the boy, frozen in place, his mouth half open and eyes wide open, in what could best be described as pure terror.

 

Suddenly, the man was thrown against the floor and two flaming red eyes were staring at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?". Thundered a furious Derek, transformed in his beta form, who was put on the defensive between Stiles and the old werewolf.  
  
"Apparently I wasn’t wrong." Said the young girl satisfied.  
  
"But what are you talking about?" Asked Stiles relieved, and at the same time, deeply grateful for the timely intervention of the Alpha, that by doing so had avoided him a possible psychological trauma. Because who are we kidding, give your first real kiss, one of those not dictated by a bet or a stupid spin the bottle, to a man who is over fifteen years older than you, is resurrected and more important, is a psychopath, isn’t a pleasant memory.

 

"Perhaps the work to be done is not so much as I thought at the beginning." Admitted Lydia.  
  
"Glad I could help, but from this moment on, I will not be any more your guinea-pig," Peter replied, trying to get up from the ground, when Derek growled, and Stiles, without even realizing it, laid a hand on the center of his back . This gesture seemed to appease the wolf.  
  
"Calm down, nephew, I'm not going to touch _your_ precious human again." Peter sighed and walked over to the chair leaning against the wall, opposite the two young men, and then sat down.  
  
Scott frowned and looked from Derek to Stiles. "Oh my god, you're already like me and Allison." Pondered the young wolf, his eyes widening.  
  
"Can you explain to me what just happened?, And why that zombie  wanted to kiss me?". Stiles asked, still slightly shocked.  
  
"He just proved my theory, I was sure that Derek’s wolf  would react to seeing someone who was hitting on his mate, and I was right."  
  
"We are not actually mated." Replied Stiles and the alpha at the same time.

 

Derek turned to stare at him, and at that time seemed to realize that the teen's hand rested between his shoulders. His gaze shifted from the young man's arm, to his face, and vice versa for a couple of times, and at the same time Stiles followed the gaze of the young Alpha. He had not even realized that he had raised his arm, much less that he had placed his hand between Derek’s shoulder blades.  
  
The teen jerked his hand from the back of the werewolf and stepped back, blushing.  
  
Derek stared at him for a few moments, then turned back to the pack.  
  
"My wolf is confused, it must be the fact that our scents are combined." His face was completely impassive.  
  
"Sure nephew, and I wear a fourth of bra." Peter said, sending his way a disbelieving stare.

 

"I shouldn’t wonder if I were to add this to your weird habits." Derek smirked.  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes and snorted. "Remains the fact that your wolf is jealous and possessive, and this is in our favor. The feelings are hard to fake, especially when under pressure, and you've just had a behavior that every wolf would have towards their mate." The young moved the perfect hair from her shoulder. "One less thing to think about." She added smiling.  
  
"We just have to perfect their cover story, because the fact that they meet in high school, makes no sense. No offense Scott, you and Allison are perfect, "Isaac said to his friend," but between the two there are how many, at least 5 years of difference?",  mused the young wolf.  
  
Derek nodded.  
  
"I have the perfect story," The group turned angry toward the old Hale. "It's nothing sexual I swear." Said Peter pretending to be offended, but not convincing anyone.  
  
"No thanks, best if you refrain from any intervention." Replied Stiles.  
  
"I still have the desire to kill you and I'm sure your story wouldn’t lead points in your favor." Said Derek with a scowl.  
  
Peter raised his arms in a gesture of surrender.  
  
" _I_ ’ve  the perfect story." Said Lydia, whose eyes gleamed dreamy, her gaze was  terrifying.  
  
Maybe Derek still had time to go back and decide to listen to Peter’s story.

 

 

_____________________________

 

"But that doesn’t make any sense!", Stiles muttered while walking back and forth in the living room of Derek’s loft. "Why, if the werewolves mate for life and are faithful, we," and pointed between him and the alpha, "we would go to a local for swingers?". Ended the young man looking at Lydia with a face that said, _and now_ _give to me_ _a_ _credible explanation_ _._  
  
"Well Stiles, the answer is in your own question." Replied Lydia not at all taken aback. "As you just said, _werewolves_ are loyal and mate for life, but you're a human being." Concluded satisfied.  
  
"I would never allow my boyfriend to go to bed with another man or woman, even a simple kiss would go on my nerves." Replied the young man indignantly, "and I'm loyal!, think of how for 10 years I have been obsessed only by you. "  
  
"I know that you're different from the other boys Stiles, I'm sure that you are as faithful in love as you’re in friendship, but outside of the pack, the others don’t know this, and this makes our story credible."  
  
The young man had to admit that from this point of view, their cover story could really work.

"They'll believe the fact that you've asked, as a gift for your birthday, to go to that club, besides you are a teenager."  
  
 _Not all_ _teenagers_ _think with_ _their dick_ _,_ _maybe_ _50_ _% of the time,_ thought Stiles _,_ _maybe even_ _60%_ _, perhaps in_ _some circumstances_ _even_ _a_ _70_ _%_ .... to Hell, who was he trying to deceive?, he thought about sex 90% of the time, heck just a gust of wind well targeted could arouse him....  
  
"I would never agree to this type of request, I'm an Alpha, we are by nature much more possessive." He wouldn’t allow even now Stiles to go to one of those places, if it wasn’t necessary to capture the succubus, let alone if they were mated. _"Why_ _I'm thinking about_ _Stiles_ _in this way?_ _"_ , the young Hale was aroused from his thoughts by  his uncle’s sarcasm.  
  
"Well dear nephew, certainly you’ll not come into the room shouting: **I'm the** **alpha** **now!** , at least I hope." Peter said, smiling to Derek that now, was glaring at him.

"They, absolutely, don’t have to find out that you are an Alpha, otherwise everything would be up in smoke." Said Lydia decided, then turning her gaze to the young Stilinski added, "now we have to go shopping, we can’t certainly let you go in a fashionable club like that, wearing a sweatshirt and your lacrosse shorts."  
  
"Hey!," Said Stiles indignantly.  
  
" _Hey_ nothing, move your ass and follow me." The young walked toward the large metal door and opened it, then turned to stare at Stiles, who was still standing on the spot.  
  
The young man snorted and hurried to reach her, turning an appealing look at Scott, who for his part ignored it altogether. Lydia was terrifying when she talked about fashion or had a specific goal in mind and he certainly wouldn’t be the one to oppose her. Mouthed a _"sorry"_ with his lips, and gave him his puppy dog eyes, Stiles thought that maybe it was time to find a new best friend.

 

_________________________

 

"It's really necessary that I try on also this jeans?, we have already taken a dozen and I'm tired!." The young man said disheartened, while exhausted threw himself like a dead weight on one of the chairs near the dressing room.  
  
"Yes Stiles, as I have already said, to find the perfect jeans it takes time, and you can be well sure that we're not leaving here until you've tried everything I've got for you." Replied the strawberry-blonde resolute, her eyes brooked no argument.  
  
“Fine”. Stiles got up from his chair and, demoralized,  took the jeans, entering then the dressing room.  
  
"Good boy, you'll thank me for it." She added softly.  
  
A few minutes later he came out.  
  
"I  really don’t understand how Sourwolf  can wear this kind of pants all day, maybe that’s why he is so grumpy ..." The young man had turned his back and was trying to look at his ass in the mirror, he had to admit that the effect was not bad ...

"Well, neither do I, but I'm grateful that he puts them on, at least in that old and  decadent loft, there is something beautiful to look at." Lydia smiled as Stiles suddenly felt irritated by the comment, _it was jealousy?, But for which of the two?._  
  
Who wanted to deceive, he knew who he was jealous of, but this was not the time to have a crisis of sexual identity .....  
  
"Um, I think this shirt is perfect on this jeans." Said satisfied the young, while, after unbuttoned a couple of buttons of the shirt, walked away to see him better in his whole figure.  
  
Stiles looked in the mirror, he had to admit he was Hot.  
  
"Now we miss only the shoes and we're done."  
  
Stiles turned to the young woman and his eyes widened, _only and shoes_ in the same sentence uttered by a woman, were never a good combination.  
  
"Are you sure we really have to?, my-" he couldn’t finish the sentence, because Lydia’s look pinned him on the spot, at that moment he realized what they meant by the phrase: _"if looks could kill ..."._  
  
After another two hours,  for Stiles endless, in the end they were leaving the store.  
  
"What do you say if we go get some ice cream?, All this shopping has made me hungry, but you're buying, since I paid at the store." Said the young smiling.  
  
Stiles finally free from all the bags, which he had placed in the jeep, could enjoy, relaxed, his chocolate ice cream, while Lydia had chosen Stracciatella and vanilla.  
  
"Have you heard about Danny?". The boy asked looking up.  
  
"Isaac told me that he regained consciousness."  
  
"It's fantastic!".  
  
"He he, as his first request he wanted us to promise to kill the bastard."  
  
"We will do Lyds, I promise." The boy shook his hand around that of the young woman to comfort her.  
  
"I know Stiles, I trust you." Her face framed by a sweet smile.

 

_________________________________

 

 

Although, trying in every way to avoid it, and in the end there was not much he could do, it was time to go to sleep. _The last night_ , the young man thought to himself.  
Derek was lying comfortably on the right side of the bed and was reading a book, he was in his boxers, IN BOXERS, _oh my god_ , Stiles’ breath stopped abruptly and he was impaled on the door, staring at the underwear model, with his carved abs and his muscular legs and that Hazel eyes that peered, _oh_ _fuck_ , the alpha was staring at him.  
  
"Stiles are you okay?", He asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, Um, why are you half naked?".  Asked the young man who had noticed had stayed all the time with his mouth open.  
  
Derek rolled his eyes, "it’s for the scent, so tomorrow will be stronger."  
  
"Um, which means that I have to ...."  
  
"Yes Stiles, you also have to stay in your underwear." Replied the alpha and then looked down, and continued to read the book.  
  
The young, reluctant and embarrassed, began to undress.  
  
Derek couldn’t help but look. Imperceptibly, he looked up from the book and gazed at Stiles who's back was turned as he undressed. He could smell his reluctance, but didn’t understand why the young man was embarrassed, after all he undressed every day after lacrosse practice, in the presence of other guys. His wolf suddenly became jealous at the thought, but he ignored it.

 

Continuing  to slide his gaze along the body of the young man, still didn’t understand. He was thin but well-defined, nothing to be ashamed of. Derek couldn’t understand how no one had tried to have sex with him, but he felt proud to think that no one had had the pleasure of touching that body by the skin color so pale to remember the full moon.  
  
The young man placed his clothes on the chair near the bed.  
  
"Well, looks like it's time to sleep .."  
  
"I think this was clear to both." Said Derek, turning a page of the book.  
  
"Ah Ah, forgive me if I'm nervous, asshole, but not every night I go to sleep with a guy half naked in my bed." The alpha raised his eyebrows.

"Not every night ...." Derek replied skeptically.  
  
"I mean EVER!". The young man replied, embarrassed.  
  
Derek snorted, "Stiles, don’t worry, I have no intention to take advantage of you."  
  
 _Sure_ _not, why should he, someone like him can have any person he wants, I bet if only he smiled more, now there would be a line of suitors out the door_ .... For a moment he was incredibly grateful that the alpha didn’t smile in public, at least not outside when he was trying to curry favor with someone.  
  
"Stiles go to sleep."  
  
"For you it's easy, you're not lying near a sexy Greek god, whose abs have abs, and to clarify, how the heck do you train?, Or is this just one advantage of being a werewolf?, because if it’s the second I almost regret having refused the bite from Peter."

Stiles thought he was sexy. Why was happy in knowing it, he wasn’t very sure, or rather he wanted to ignore it, but the one thing he couldn’t ignore was that he found out that Peter had offered Stiles the bite.  
  
"When did this happen?", he was furious and his eyes were blood red.  
  
"Calm down Sourwolf, it happened a long time ago and I didn’t accept."  
  
There was no reason to be so angry, yet his wolf kicked by the desire to leave the room and run two doors ahead and kill his uncle.  
  
Suddenly, Stiles’ hand leaned on his, he hadn’t even noticed was clenching his fists. The gesture relaxed him instantly and,  without even realizing it, he found himself to bend down and get closer to the neck of the young to smell it. Stiles grinned sheepishly.  
  
Derek could smell his arousal, red eyes stared into amber ones, their faces were very close. The look of the young man rested on the Alpha’s lips, who did the same before returning to stare into the boy’s eyes.

"Can you please go to sleep and stop flirting?, I can smell your arousal from here and it’s choking me." Peter yelled from his room in pure benefit of Stiles’ hearing.  
  
The two roused by these words, fell away sharply.  
  
"Well, good night." Stiles said, hurrying to lie down and turn his back to the Alpha, unable to hide the accelerating rhythm of his heart and the blush that came right on the tip of the ears.  
  
"Good night Stiles." And if Derek stared at the door in front of the bed, with flaming red eyes and a pulse equal, for almost an hour, even after the young man had fallen asleep, no one would know.

 

______________________

"Before you go to dress up, I believe we must go over the main points of the plan." Said Allison, while shined one of her knives.  
  
The others were all sitting on the couch and the nearby armchairs.  
  
"The first thing we have to remember, is to take no action until we are certain that the succubus has begun to feed on Stiles." Lydia added, turning to look at the young and noting, with the corner of her eye, that the alpha sitting next to him, was clenching his fists and grinding his teeth, without even realizing it.  
  
"After that, Derek will intervene and he’ll hand the knife to Stiles, which he will have in the meantime been hiding on himself." Replied the young huntress, twirling the knife by the gleaming blade in her hands.  
  
"We'll be on guard outside, in case something goes wrong and the succubus ran away or the two of you need help." Scott smiled confident to his friend.  
  
"We will use my car, is less conspicuous." Hypothesized Lydia.  
  
"Once in the club, you'll have to be careful how you behave." Added Peter. "Especially you Derek, keep a tight rein on your wolf."

"My wolf will not be a problem." Replied the nephew followed by a slight snarl.  
  
Peter was skeptical, but was no use to be pitiless, he also knew when it was time to drop the bone. _Ha Ha_ _drop_ _the bone_ , all spent too much time with Stiles and his jokes.

"In the club, you will be assigned to a guide, since it’s your first time there. This will take you to a long corridor, which on its sides will have various doors ... you will have to choose the room that best suits you." Peter added, grinning.  
  
"What ‘s the difference between the different rooms?". Stiles asked, curious.  
  
"Well, I don’t want to ruin the surprise, after all it’s your first time there, you can’t certainly seem too knowledgeable." Who knows why, but this explanation wasn’t  convincing at all the young.  
  
"The only thing I can tell you, is that you and Derek will not be in the same room, although both will be within walking distance of each other."  
  
"Ok, there's more we should know?." Asked his nephew bored.  
  
"I don’t think."  
  
"Well then, the pack meeting has ended." He got up from the couch and began to climb the spiral staircase, then turned around and fixed his gaze on Stiles.  
  
"Well, then we go to change ..." the young man said, rolling his eyes, and hurrying to reach the impatient alpha.

"Stiles put on what I recommended and don’t do it your way." Warned Lydia.  
  
"Yes, Chief." And so saying the two disappeared upstairs.

 

___________________________

See Derek undress was a torture, especially because he wanted so much to touch him but couldn’t. This only served to remind him how, that morning, they woke up cuddled .... although as soon as they realized the position they were in, they had drifted as if they had been burned. _Awkward_.  
  
Returning to the point, it wasn’t fair that in the world there was a guy so perfect and close at hand, but at the same time so far away. The guy was straight. Not that Stiles was gay ..... Although he tried to fool his father, he had to admit that what he felt looking at the body of the werewolf, didn’t happen with anyone else.

But the thing that stunned him most, was that the alpha attracted him also mentally, their constant bickering amused him, and many times he did it on purpose to tease him.  
  
Maybe Stiles was gay, but only for Derek Hale. Damn those Hazel eyes had to be declared illegal.  
  
He eventually decided to stop staring, even though the temptation was great, but wouldn’t give the satisfaction at the irritant Alpha to understand that he had conquered another prey, and began to dress.  
  
"This is what you’re going to wear tonight?". The older man's voice roused him from his automatic movements.  
  
Derek was sitting on the bed and was staring at him, his face impassive, but his body was tense.

"Why, is there something wrong?". He frowned and looked at himself.

To say that there was something strange, wouldn’t have been the right answer. The eyes of the wolf ran down the young man's body. Those jeans showed off his ass, it was impossible not to look at it, and he had to admit that it was pleasant .... It was small but well-defined and firm, _Oh my_ _God, and since when he looked, that way, at the butts of other men?._  
  
"Nothing, just that those are quite tight, as the T-shirt ..." his face contorted into a grimace.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake, don’t look so disgusted." Replied offended. "You aren’t forced to look at me.... besides Lydia says that dressed like this I’m sexy, and no offense, but I trust her more than you in terms of taste in clothes." He buckled the belt of the pants and sat down on the bed next to Derek, to put on his shoes.  
  
The wolf couldn’t help but follow him with his eyes, and in doing so his eyes fell on the neck of the young.  
  
Yes, sexy was the right word ...

 

_______________________

 

The silence of the trip, from Derek’s loft, to the Godiva, certainly didn’t help Stiles’ nervousness, who was tapping his fingers on the armrest.  
  
"Can you please stop?, You're making me too nervous." Said the alpha irritated. The young man sighed and stopped the drumming of the fingers, and then begin to bite his lower lip. "Forget it." Grumbled the Hale, clenching his hands around the steering-wheel of the Camaro and returning to fix the road.  
  
  
Stiles had to admit that the entrance to the Godiva was truly spectacular, though, from the outside, there was nothing to suggest it was a local for swingers. He had to change his mind once entered into, because, if Stiles’ mind, at times, could be really mischievous, that of the one who had furnished the place, had to be really _perverse_.  
  
A butler came to them, and Derek showed him the card.

 

"Welcome." He said pointing to them a door to their right, and then answer the phone. They entered and closed it behind them. The second room was worse than the first.  
  
To the left there were some tables hidden by the darkness, separated from the main hall, just by some dark curtains, but they could, the same, catch a glimpse of what was going on inside. Stiles bent his head to the side to try to understand how that woman could stay in that position. He was still absorbed in his reasoning when a young man in his twenties approached them.  
  
"You must be the guests of Mr. Hale, I'm David your guide." He said, turning to the young couple a captivating smile. "If you want to follow me .." And he began to cross the large room, then stopped in front of a black door and opened it. The two young men followed him down the corridor, to their right and left stood out a lot of red doors.  
  
"They told me that you are here to celebrate the birthday of your mate." Said the blond man moving his gaze on Stiles and smiling at him. "17 years, is a magnificent age", he looked along the body of the young man and then stared at him again. "Your mate is very attractive."

 

Even he knew that Derek was attractive, _but there was_ _really a need to slam it in his face?._  
  
"I know." The Alpha’s answer surprised him, and suddenly he realized that David was referring to him and not to Derek. _"_ _So gay guys find me attractive!"_ Thought happy, mentally giving himself five.  
  
"How long have you been mated?". Asked the guide ignoring the irritation in the words of the wolf.  
  
"For about a year." Replied Derek and Stiles had to admit he was a really good actor, because if he hadn’t known otherwise, he would believe him.  
  
"You are so young, I bet he was your first." His eyes full of desire began to make him uncomfortable.  
  
" _The only one_." Derek said, barely holding back a growl, while Stiles, completely red in the face, put a hand on his left arm, and felt the wolf's body relax at the touch.

"Well, we're here to change things, isn’t it?". David said, turning a mocking look at the Alpha.  
  
"Of course." Derek replied, smiling affably.  
  
Damn, for a moment the plan was almost going up in smoke. All because the man was looking at Stiles in a lascivious way. How the hell could he survive the idea of the succubus putting his hands on him?.

 

__________________________

 

Peter laughed, while the two young wolves, sitting next to him in the backseat, became tense.  
  
"What the hell is going on there? and why are you laughing? ". Asked Lydia turning to stare at the old Hale.  
  
"Derek nearly ruined all." Replied Scott and Isaac nodded.  
  
"I told you so." Admitted the former Alpha pleased.

"All resolved now?", Allison looked worried at her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah," the two werewolves relaxed.  
  
"How long are we to sit in this car?," asked Isaac puffing.  
  
"The time it takes." Replied the young banshee.  
  
"But here we are squeezed, why one of you not exchange place with one of us?, so we’ll have plenty of space..."  
  
"No thanks." Replied at the same time the girls, and then exchange a knowing smile.  
  
"The car is mine and I decide where you sit."  
  
"But-".  
  
"No ‘but’ me, don’t be a baby Isaac."  
  
"Can you please stop your whining?, the things inside are becoming interesting." Peter's smile was sadistic.

 

_____________________

 

"What you see on my left is the Knotting’s Room".  
  
Stiles was confused, _wait a minute, so werewolves have knots?_ , The young man thought to himself.  
  
"This is the Double Room."  
  
"What do you mean?". Asked Stiles staring at the door. The guide looked at him puzzled.  
  
"It means a double penetration."  
  
The boy’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets at the answer.  
  
"The following is the Triple Room, where-"  
  
"I think we understand what happens." Said Derek resolute and the guide nodded.

"At last there is the Pack Room!." Added the man satisfied.  
  
"Oh my fucking god." That was all Stiles could say.

  
  
At the same time in the car, Peter was having fun terrorizing the two young wolves with the list of the rooms to the girls, and when he came to the description of the Pack Room the two were pretty much shocked, while Allison and Lydia seemed to be fascinated by that room in particular, not that one of them would ever admit it in public.  
  
"So many memories." Said Peter excited.  
  
"Don’t even start." Replied Lydia, giving him an indignant look, that brooked no argument.

 

______________________

 

"Um, I would probably choose the Knotting’s Room." Said the young man biting his lower lip, then give an hesitant smile to their guide.  
  
"Good choice." The man seemed pleased.  
  
"You on the contrary, which room you choose between the others that I showed you on my right?."  
  
"The Mate’s Room." Replied the wolf determined.  
  
Derek would come into a room where another would have pretended to be his mate, he would have touched and - wait a minute, they weren’t there for pleasure, he had to remember that it was only logical that both of them had chosen the room where they would find just another person. Despite this, the idea of a guy who took _his place_ , in the arms of the Alpha, raged him.  
  
The guide walked, first Stiles, then Derek to their respective doors,  once closed them, he walked away.

 

The room in which Stiles was, had a large four poster bed, whose draperies were burgundy with gold trim. The walls were black, as the nightstands to the two sides of the bed. A slight light illuminated the room.  
  
The boy sat down on the bed and began to caress the black sheets, with the hand. Silk, really soft.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and he almost fell off the bed in surprise.  
  
"We’ll have so much fun." His voice was familiar. The figure stepped from the shadows and approached the bed.  
  
 _David_ _!,_ Of course he was familiar.  
  
"So you're the other guest in this room?". Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I must say that I had no intention to do so at work, but you gave me no other choice .." His eyes grew dark. "You are so beautiful that I want to eat you all."  
  
 _Oh shit_ _, well it made sense, a succubus who worked in a sexy club ...._

 

The man pushed Stiles on the bed and positioned himself on top of him. The young man was paralyzed and didn’t know what to do, the other was stroking his left cheek, the young man let out a strangled sob.  
  
He was smiling maniacally, his hands were running down the buttons of Stiles’ shirt and  were unbuttoning them one by one.  
  
He let out the shirt, to better look at the bare chest of the young.  
  
"You're really beautiful."  
  
Many times Stiles wanted to hear those words, but spoken by the succubus, sucked.  
  
Derek tense in the other room listening to everything that was going on, the wolf inside him shouting to be heard, to get him to intervene and stop the monster that was touching his mate.  
  
But he couldn’t do anything, not until Stiles hadn’t uttered the safety word. The word that indicated that the succubus had fed on him and it was time to stop it.

 

Sitting on the bed he clenched his fists around the sheets. The body of the other host passed out next to him. After a few moments he had got bored of his stupid advances and had decided to _put him to sleep_.  
  
"Fantastic, can’t  wait to have you completely naked." And so saying, he approached the young man's neck and began to kiss it and then lick a precise point and gently bite.  
  
"Hey, slow down, don’t leave too many marks, I wouldn’t want my _Sourwolf_   to be angry." Stiles said, faking a smile and hardly holding back the vomit.  
  
Here's the safe word, Derek didn’t need anything else to leave the room in a fury and crash into the one where there was Stiles.  
  
Stiles looked relieved Derek’s entry in his beta form, his eyes sparkling red.  
  
"Your mate is an Alpha?". Asked the succubus in a panic. "You lied!." Replied indignantly.  
  
"We were not the only ones. _David_ ”.  Snarled out Derek.  
  
"Touché."

 

In a moment the alpha threw himself on the succubus, the two rolled on the ground and began to struggle. Of David’s previous human form, now there was nothing left,  in its place was a being with long claws and violet eyes. The monster sank the sharp fangs into Derek’s arm, who howled in pain.  
  
"Stiles take it." There was no need to say more, the young man ran up to the two and put his hand into the back pockets of  the Alpha’s pants, who was keeping, with his body, the monster pinned to the floor.  
  
Found the knife, he knelt down and planted it right in the heart of the succubus.  
  
The monster laughed in his face.  
  
"What you think you’re doing Human?." His voice was shrill and not at all glamorous. "You don’t have the power to kill me." He was about to burst into laughter again, when his eyes widened, he was terrified.  
  
"This is not possible .. you're not ..., "he said shocked.

"Well, it seems we lie much better than you." Stiles added, while the body of the monster crumpled in on itself and then become ashes.  
  
  
In the car the others breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Derek walked over to the young man and began to scrutinize his body.  
  
"Are you okay, did he hurt you?".  Asked the wolf worried.  
  
"No Derek, but on the contrary you're bleeding." He approached the bed and tore off a piece of the sheet and then wrapped the arm of the Alpha with it.  
  
"It's nothing, I can feel my body already trying to heal." Derek smiled sweetly.  
  
His gaze was fixed on the bite on the neck of the other, his fingers came up and touched it. Stiles couldn’t suppress a slight moan of pain. The eyes of the wolf became red and from his arm black veins began to throb. The pain subsided and eventually disappeared.  
  
Stiles shifted his gaze from the arm to Derek’s face and realized that the other was staring at him.

"Thank you." He said, then kissed him gently on the lips. For a moment he panicked because the wolf had become a block of marble, he was to get away and apologize when felt a smile forming on Derek’s  lips and after a few moments the wolf was returning the kiss.  
  
Stiles opened his mouth and gave access to Derek’s tongue. Like that should be a real first kiss, full of passion, but at the same time delicate and insecure.  
  
The two parted panting, Stiles’ hands still among Derek’s black hair, who looked at him affectionately.  
  
"Better continue this at my house, where others ears will be banned." The second part was for the werewolves sitting in the car.  
  
Scott was speechless and tried to plug his ears not to hear what was going on between the two.  
  
"Spoilsport". Peter replied displeased, crossing his arms.

 

A few minutes later the couple left the room and went into the Camaro, then speed in the direction of the loft.  
  
The two girls saw the car and turned back to stare at the wolves.  
  
"What happened?". Asked Lydia.  
  
"We were just banned from Derek’s loft." Complained Isaac.

 

___________________________

 

The two couldn’t stay away, entered the loft, Stiles was immediately on Derek, who kissed him and then take him by the hand and lead him to the spiral staircase.  
  
Derek pushed him against the wall of the bedroom and positioned his forearms on either side of the young man's face.  
  
"I told you, that you couldn’t wait to bang me against something." He smiled mischievously.  
  
"You have no idea." Replied the other tightening their mouths.  
  
The young human jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around the wolf’s waist, who without the slightest effort, walked the last few steps that separated them from the bed.  
  
They were in the same position, that a little less than an hour before, he had been with the succubus, but everything was incredibly different.  
  
The hands that caressed him were uncertain and delicate, seeking permission. The eyes staring at him were sweet.  
  
In the last hour he had seen the alpha smile, a _real_ smile. He had to admit that it was a magnificent sight. Almost as much as was to see him naked, the combination of the two had almost threatened to give him a heart attack.

"Are you sure you want to do it?", Derek asked, his eyes staring at the amber of Stiles.  
  
"I swear that if you back out I'll kill you," he said, smiling before returning serious and add, "I know that I have no experience, this is my first time, so you will need to be a little patience with me." He had to admit that was ~~a bit~~ jealous of Derek’s experience, experience who had acquired _without_ him.  
  
"For me is the same." Wait a minute!, Stiles knew for sure that Derek had been with Kate, he wanted to resurrect the bitch just to kill her again with his hands, so Derek couldn’t be a virgin ... His eyes widened in surprise .

"I am your first boyfriend?." He asked shocked and incredibly happy.  
  
"Yes," replied Derek embarrassed, the tip of his ears had become pink.  
  
"Oh my god, I'll be the first man to tap that incredible ass." Derek rolled his eyes and snorted, amused.  
  
"Only if you want to be the only one to do it." He said resolutely.  
  
"Fine with me as long as you do the same for me." Stiles put his hand through his hair, Derek approached him and kissed him.  
  
Derek reached for the nightstand drawer, opened it and took the lube. Stiles watched in fascination as the wolf opened the small bottle and poured a bit of the liquid on the fingers of his right hand.  
  
"Ah!," a finger slipped gently between the buttocks of the young, and then stopped on his hole and pushed gently inside.  
  
"So this is a serious thing?", Derek asked as he moved his index and middle finger inside Stiles.  
  
"What do you think, aah Ah, I don’t just allow anyone to put his fingers in my ass."

"Romantic." Replied the alpha puffing, barely hiding a smile as his mouth closed around Stiles ’erection.  
  
"Oh my god!, are you sure you've never done this before?". Stiles looked down, and stared at him, raising his eyebrows. The alpha frowned.  
  
"I'm not doing an open-heart surgery Stiles." And so saying licked the tip of the boy’s  cock and then took it back in his mouth and sucked as much as he could, while his fingers, now three, were massaging the prostate of his mate.

 

The teen couldn’t hold back his moans of pleasure, and had come almost to his limit. He didn’t know whether to raise the hips to meet Derek's mouth or fuck off on his fingers. His hands were wrapped around locks of black hair, and he was sure that if his lover had been human, that hold wouldn’t have been pleasant at all, such was strong.  
  
Just when he sensed his orgasm approaching, Derek’s mouth broke away from his erection producing an obscene _Pop_. Stiles looked at him open-mouthed while the alpha ran the back of his hand over his mouth and wiped the saliva on his lips.  
  
The alpha was between his legs, his fingers, now still, still inside the young.  
  
He gently pulled them out. Stiles was about to protest, to tell him to put them back where they were and move them. But his complaints were killed on the spot before they were born.  
  
Derek was pouring some lube on his cock. When seemed satisfied with his work, looked up and fixed his eyes on Stiles.  
  
"I can’t catch illnesses, and I can’t transmit them, but if you want we can use one." Said embarrassed while showing the condom that he had placed before on the bed.

"No, I trust you, I want to feel you." Both blushed and smiled at each other like idiots. Two complete idiots that had been in love for almost a year and hadn’t even realized it.  
  
Stiles spread his legs to allow better access to the werewolf. Derek tentatively started to penetrate. Without effort the tip went in and Stiles had to admit, it was a strange new feeling, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  
  
The muscles of the werewolf were strained in an effort to keep his thrusts slow. His wolf was mad with joy and pleasure.  
  
After minutes that seemed interminable to Derek, in which barely managed to stop himself from coming, finally his balls rested against Stiles’ ass. He was all in, the teen released a sigh that he hadn’t even realized to hold and tried to adjust to a more comfortable position.

 

Maybe being on the back, for his first time, wasn’t really a wise choice, but the view that Derek was offering him was worth all the more pain he had felt being penetrated in that position.  
  
"You can move." He told him, and Derek leaned down to kiss him, while his hips were moving back and forth sensually.  
  
"You're so tight Stiles, you're perfect."  
  
"If you keep telling me things like that, as you move so I don’t know if I’ll last much longer."  
  
"You don’t have to, I am also close to my limit."  
  
The right hand of the werewolf crept between their bodies until it reached Stiles’ erection, clenching around it. The alpha moved his hand up and down, occasionally massaging the tip with his thumb. The teen tried to follow the movements.  
  
The sound of flesh against flesh was obscene and at the same time the most beautiful noise he had ever heard. The air was thick with the smell of sex, and their sweaty bodies, clinging to each other, were hot.

The movements became frantic and the trusts less controlled.  
  
"I love you Stiles." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Stiles came while his gaze was lost in the red eyes of the wolf. At the same time the young Hale felt the hole tighten around his penis and the pleasure became too much.  
  
With a sound that Stiles swore was not human, but more like a howl, Derek came. his come filled the teen's ass. He was still in the midst of his orgasm, when he felt the wolf, who was still coming, gently slide out of his ass. He was almost out when Stiles stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing?". Asked curiously.

"Do you remember the room you have chosen at the club?", Derek asked gently.  
  
"Yes, the knot-, oh my god." He opened his mouth wide.  
  
"Yup .. it's all true, my wolf sees you as his mate and wants to mate with you. "  
  
"Fuck it Derek, I love you too, give me your knot." Said the young, enthusiastic, driving Derek’s cock in with his hand and inviting him to continue. Not at all ashamed to sound  ~~a bit~~ desperate.

   
"Oh Fuck Stiles, you'll be the death of me." And in a single thrust penetrated again in all his length. His knot made his way by pushing inward. Stiles felt his rim stretching to make room to it.

"This is incredible." Replied the young man with a hoarse cry, while the pleasure throbbed inside him.  
  
"You are incredible." Derek replied, as he leaned forward to smell the young man’s neck, then lick and bite it gently, with human teeth, the exact spot where it was still slightly visible the mark of the succubus.

 

___________________________

 

Derek had told him that he didn’t know exactly how long his knot would last, since it had never happened before, but that time could vary from 30 to 40 minutes.  
  
Stiles had to admit that stand in silence and restrict his movements, wasn’t his best, although he felt comfortable in being the little spoon.  
  
"You know, in a few months it's my birthday," he said, grinning, "I'd really like as gift go to a swingers’ club."  
  
He had to admit that maybe the others were right when they said that he had a Death Wish, because the look that the alpha was giving him, in that moment, was everything but friendly.  
  
"Say it again, and I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands." Derek smiled and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
He wasn’t so good at bluffing as he thought, or maybe the alpha was just too good to figure him out.

 

The end. For now at least :P

**Author's Note:**

> Pls forgive my grammar!!!!!!!!!!! and btw i'm thinking about a serie(with another story), i've just to find the courage to write it and then translate all....the 2nd part will be a pain in the ass....but my love for Sterek must prevail!!! till next time, thank you all for reading it :)


End file.
